1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to wireless networks and more particularly to a system and method for generating switch-based C/I measurements.
2. Description of the Background Art
Commercial wireless telecommunications networks (markets) are divided into a number of contiguous cell sites, wherein each cell site handles voice and data traffic for mobile stations located within the region associated with the cell site. Each cell site (or sector thereof) is assigned a set of frequencies (channels) for carrying voice and data communications and related control information. Due to the limited number of available channels and high call traffic, channel sets must be reused throughout a network, such that multiple cell sites simultaneously use the same frequencies for voice and data communications. To analyze and optimize frequency reuse schemes, network engineers use various methods to determine channel interference between cells, or sectors of cells, in wireless networks. Methods such as carrier/interference (C/I) histograms, bit error rate analysis, voice quality analysis, and engineering intuition are used to characterize the impact of frequency reuse in neighboring cells on voice and data communication quality. C/I measurements are typically collected via drive testing (i.e., measuring signal strengths while driving through various cell sites), or via the use of propagation tool modeling. However, drive testing is a time consuming and resource intensive endeavor, and the propagation tools may generate erroneous data and predictions.
It would thus be desirable to provide a system and method that allows a network engineer to accurately, inexpensively and efficiently collect and process C/I measurements, which may then be utilized for generating frequency-reuse distribution plans in a wireless market.